


some thoughts -

by Icedragon141618



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedragon141618/pseuds/Icedragon141618
Summary: This isnt a fic its just an idea i had.Why does aziraphael never smite crowley?





	some thoughts -

**Author's Note:**

> probably wont make sense , these are just random thoughts
> 
> ps. sorry for my terrible spelling

ok so kinda evil aziraphale, as in he is 100% an angel.

like- ok this is definitly au but -- aziraphale's mission is to not just discorporate crowley but to completely destroy him.. so aziraphale stays nice to crowley and becomes buddy buddy with him only to gain his trust while he waits for the perfect time to destroy him_ because this is _crowley_ the original tempter yea. but like crowley _knows_ he just doesnt care because hes lonely ya know like all the demons suck conversation wise and yes he can hang with humans but _they die so quick_ so at this point he will just take what he can get from aziraphale before they kill em,, and its not like he didnt think about going into hiding , i mean he _tried_ \--he told aziraphale that he slept through a whole century (aziraphale tried to kill him then but couldnt find him) when in actuality he ran off to alpha centuri but got bored and lonely and did actually sleep for a while up there before deciding that he'd rather be "friends" with aziraphale and die then just hide and be bored for the rest of eternity... and just when they finally corner him to kill him crowley's just like "oh im supposed to be all surprised right" _clears throat_ " oh wow how could i have been so naive as to have hung out with an angel because there was totally a way that this angel was actually nice and totally doesnt talk about killing me on the phone when im 'sleeping' on his couch" throws arm over eyes "oH hOW EveR CoUld I HavE gUeSSeD ThIs???.............. just kill me already." and gabriel and aziraphale are just like confused and angry i dont know ive got _feelings about this_

if anyone wants to do anything with this _go for it_ and please link me it im also willing to talk about it more if it interests anyone 

i̶ ̶m̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶m̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶s̶h̶o̶t̶ ̶l̶a̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶r̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶


End file.
